ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desiree Miles
' '''Desiree Nicole Miles' (born November 19, 1982) is a professional wrestler, commentator, valet and former model that once worked for Elite Class Championship Wrestling. She is more known as the former girlfriend of James Baker, as well as being the valet of Da Xtreme Dynasty. She also worked for Premium Womens Wrestling where she was half of the PWW Womens Tag Team Champions with Danielle Lopez, who teams with her as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies. Currently she works for Premium Championship Wrestling where she is the play-by-play commentator for Rapture and Pay-Per-Views, as well as the Premium Academy where she is the first ever and current PCW PA Champion. She was dubbed The Voice of PCW by fans and wrestlers alike and is well liked by her peers for her positive attitude and fighting back against the comments Shannon Saint makes. Professional career Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2004 - 2006) When James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks were dominating every division in the company. Baker brought in Desiree, as well as his accountant Terrell Ryder. From there, she started interjecting herself in every match that the Dynasty as a whole had. In addition to that, she was an occasional wrestler as she has a record of four wins, one loss and one draw in her career. After Da Xtreme Dynasty broke up, she still accompanied her then boyfriend to the ring for his matches and led The Driveby Express to two ECCW World Tag Team Championship reigns, as well as leading Baker towards being the ECCW Television Champion. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - 2011) Commentating and getting back to the business After a little over four years of being out of the business, Desiree signed a contract to be a color commentator for Premium Championship Wrestling. She made her debut in that role on the July 29th edition of Thursday Night Rapture where she broadcasted alongside Brandon Matthews and Shannon Saint. After Matthews quit on the August 9th edition of the show. It was announced four days later on Step Up that Desiree would become the play-by-play commentator of the team while Steve Storme would become the permanent color commentator and PCW's broadcast team now consists of Desiree, Saint and Storme as a three person booth. The commentating gig resulted in Desiree being a Face character for the first time in her career. Xtremely Lethal Ladies and Run on Sunday Night Knockout At PCW's Step Up III Desiree made her debut in wrestling as she teamed up with Danielle Lopez for the very first time as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies and they will face off against Angelina Matthews and Stacy Porter in a women's tag team match. Since Desiree and Danielle formed their tag team, Desiree has officially become a member of Da Xtreme Dynasty again. Danielle and Desiree won the match when they hit Angelina Michaels with the Lethal Breakdown. Later on that night, Desiree competed in the Open Gauntlet match and got the win when she pinned Jerry Static after hitting him with her finishing move Florida's Finest. On the March 26th edition of Rapture, Danielle and Desiree Miles teamed up for the second time as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies and they took on Rosalie and Berta Bourne of the Saint's Army in a Ladies Tag Team match. Danielle and Desiree got the win when Desiree hit Berta with Florida's Finest. It was announced that a new brand called Sunday Night Knockout would be broadcasting shows and it includes Danielle and Desiree competing on it regularly. Their first match on the show is against DNA's own Alice Humes and Tamara and they won when they hit Tamara with the Lethal Breakdown. After the match, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of the Glamorous/Vicious Combination made their PCW debuts and attacked the pair, renewing the rivalry that they had in WWE Legacy. On the May 15th edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree went up against Rosalie and Berta Bourne of The Saint's Army in a PCW Womens Tag Team Championship Tournament and defeated them with the Lethal Breakdown. Confirming that the ladies will finally get a match against the Glamorous/Vicious Combination. On the May 29th edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree teamed with fellow Generation Xtreme member Talia Skye to face Momo Uzuki, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of Toxic. The Gen-Xtreme trio were victorious, and after the match they laid out the Toxic members. Danielle, Talia and Desiree announced the formation of The Black Rose Mafia. At SNK Presents: XX, Danielle and Desiree faced off against Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of the Glamorous/Vicious Combination with the PCW Womens Tag Team Championship at stake, which they won when Danielle and Desiree hit Christina with the Kiss of Death, after hitting her with their individual finishing moves (Potential Brain Damage and Florida's Finest respectably). This win marks Desiree's first ever championship gold in the professional wresting industry. Premium Womens Wrestling A New Beginning for The Black Rose Mafia and the Xtremely Lethal Ladies With PCW coming to a close, and the Sunday Night Knockout brand being picked up by Terrell Ryder for a promotion called Premium Womens Wrestling. Desiree's contract was picked up for PWW, but it's a wrestler's only contract. She and Danielle will still be the Womens Tag Team Champions of the promotion. On the first ever Sunday Night Knockout episode under the PWW banner, Danielle and Desiree along with Talia Skye cut a promo in the ring, exclaiming their accomplishments they did at XX. They also introduced Alexis Landry as part of the group. Backstage, the three ladies were presented with new PWW belts. On the third edition of Sunday Night Knockout, Danielle and Desiree teamed up with fellow Black Rose Mafia member Talia Skye and former rival Heather Monroe to take on Morgan Simmons and Rosalie of Toxic, and Terra and Lillith of CHAOS in an eight woman tag team match as the main event of the program. They however lost after Lillith and Terra placed a boot on Desiree to get the three count, and Danielle couldn't make the save in time thanks to Rosalie grabbing her legs. Things got worse as they along with Talia Skye got beat down after the match by Toxic, CHAOS and Alisyn. At Here to Stay, Danielle and Desiree defended their PWW Womens Tag Team Championship against Terra and Lillith of CHAOS. They won by disqualification after Terra blasted Desiree in the back of the head with one of the titles. After the match. They too both of them out. They landed the Chaos Theory on Desiree, and concluded it with a double chokeslam to Danielle through the table. Feuding with Various Teams in the Division On the fourth edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree along with their fellow Black Rose Mafia teammates Alexis Landry and Talia Skye saved Heather Monroe from being beaten down by Toxic. However, Rosalie was not so lucky and was beaten down by the four fresh BRM members. On the fifth episode of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree defended their tag team championships against their rivals, Alice Humes Kennedy and Tamara of the Ohio State Wrecking Crew. Draven Logan Kennedy tried to interfere on Alice and Tamara's behalf, but James Baker stopped him and hit him with his crutch, and then a steel chair. Afterwards, Baker, Danielle and Desiree were attacked by Kilo Perez and the Glamorous/Vicious Combination but were saved by The Battering Bitches. On the sixth edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree joined forces with the Battering Bitches as they faced The Glamorous/Vicious Combination and the Ohio State Wrecking Crew in an eight woman tag team match. The match up went to a no contest but Danielle and Desiree had gotten the upperhand over The Glamorous/Vicious Combination. In the end, they stood tall with The Battering Bitches. At Eve of Destruction, Danielle and Desiree defended their PWW Womens Tag Team Championships against The Glamorous/Vicious Combination, The Ohio State Wrecking Crew and The Battering Bitches in a Hardcore Elimination Tag Team Match. They retained their championships when they last eliminated The Battering Bitches from the match with their tag team finisher, Female Power. On the seventh edition of Sunday Night Knockout, Danielle and Desiree were confronted by Britany Kinary and Katie Chason of Hot and Sexy, who were accompanied by Casey Matthews. Casey took it upon himself to try and assault the Xtremely Lethal Ladies, but Danielle's husband James Baker stepped in and took care of business. From there, the Ladies along with Baker got the upperhand over Casey Matthews and Hot and Sexy. On the second edition of Saturday Night Bombshell, Desiree had her first ever one on one match as she went up against the leader of Toxic, Morgan Simmons with the LPW Womens Championship on the line. She had a valiant effort, but ultimately came up short when Morgan won with an Inside Cradle, while grabbing on to Desiree's shorts. On the third episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Danielle and Desiree faced Sara and Tina Paisley in a non-title tag team match, and got the victory when Desiree planted Sara down with Florida's Finest for the victory. After the match, the ladies got attacked from behind by Hot and Sexy. As Casey Matthews was going to slap Danielle... a mysterious chill in the arena occurred and a note was made for them, giving them a message. At Femme Fatale, Danielle and Desiree defended their PWW Womens Tag Team Championships against Hot and Sexy, and got the victory when Danielle hit Britany Kinary with Potential Brain Damage. After the match, Casey Matthews attacked both Danielle and Desiree, but eventually got cracked in the head with a barbed wire steel chair. From there, with help from Baker and Danielle, Desiree Miles curb stomped Casey's head directly into the Spiked Out Baseball Bat. On the January 8th (first Knockout of 2012) edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree faced their rivals, Alice Humes Kennedy and Tamara of The Ohio State Wrecking Crew in a non-title tag team match. After an assist by a Be a Star video on the titantron, Danielle and Desiree hit their finishing moves on Alice before hitting her with the Kiss of Death for the victory. On the January 22nd edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree will defend their PWW Womens Tag Team Championships against Hot and Sexy in a rematch from Femme Fatale. Independent Circuit (2012 - Present) Like a few of her fellow PWW alumnus', Desiree stated she would compete on the independent scene after PWW's closing, but would try to limit it. Her first booking was for Pro Wrestling USA on February 26 in Los Angeles, California where she teamed up with her Xtremely Lethal Ladies partner Danielle Lopez and Mariah Lopez to take on former Toxic enemies Morgan Simmons and The Glamorous/Vicious Combination in a six woman tag team match. Her team got the victory when Mariah and Danielle hit Christina Perez with a double team move, but during the match, Desiree injured her knee, sidelining her indefinitely and putting the Xtremely Lethal Ladies on hold. Return to PCW (2012 - Present) On April 27, 2012, it was announced that PCW would in fact makes its return to the wrestling world. Desiree Miles would continue her play-by-play role while Shannon Saint would be only the color commentator due to Terrell Ryder owning the company now. On the July 21st edition of the show, she participated in the beating of THW Color Commentator, Trent Walker. Effectively curb stomping him into James Baker's Spiked out baseball bat. She also color commentated for THW's flagship pay-per-view Honor Role IV for the PCW/THW Battle Royal, getting into it with Trent Walker by punching him repeatedly in the face. PCW: Premium Academy Desiree signed up to compete in the Premium Academy PCW was hosting, therefor making her a wrestler in PCW again and having to go back and forth between Vegas and wherever PCW is at that particular round. She was entered in the tournament to crown the first ever PCW PA Champion. In the first round, she faced Nicole Allen and defeated her with the Florida's Finest to advance into the second round. In round two, she defeated fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty/Generation Xtreme alumnus Israel Steele with the Florida's Finest to advance in the finals against Mandy "the Monster" who defeated Ryan Saiko rather easily. She was attacked from behind by Mandy and laid out with the F-5 to end the show. On the third show, she faced PCW PA X Champion Mariella Lopez and defeated her by disqualification after Mandy attacked her. For the second consecutive show, Mandy had the upperhand over Desiree, this time with the Vice Grip to end the show. On the fourth show, she teamed up with Light and Darkness to face Mandy and Alisyn and Jin from The Disciples of Syn, and was on the losing side when Alisyn spit green mist in Rachel's eyes and then hit her with the superkick to win the match. After the match, Desiree finally got the upperhand when Tom Pendergrass and Laurie Young made the save, taking Alisyn and Jin out of the equation. From there, she was able to hit Mandy with the Florida's Finest and stood tall by holding the title high in the air. On the fifth show titled "Crowning a Champion", she faced Mandy in the main event to crown the first ever champion. She had a hard fought match with the bigger woman, but was able to topple her by hitting her with the Stylish Execution to become the first ever PCW PA Champion. Personal life Desiree was in a relationship with James Baker for five years. They broke up shortly after ECCW closed down. At about eight months later, she was in a short term relationship with a man named Jeremy, as well as being in a relationship with a man named Michael. As of November 14, 2010, she began a relationship with fellow PCW employee and Da Xtreme Dynasty teammate Kevin Styles and despite being in a relationship, both Shannon Saint and Steve Storme threw out advances towards her during the PCW shows (more so Shannon Saint since he does not take no for an answer while Storme stopped his advances and is in full support of Desiree dating Kevin). Styles and Desiree were announced as engaged on the first episode of Insanity. She was an assistant at a mental hospital in San Diego, California, as was pointed out when her ex-boyfriend came to visit the mother of his son, Amber Jones. Shortly after signing her contract to be in PCW, she sent in her resignation from the mental hospital and relocated back to Jacksonville, Florida, the city that she grew up in. Even though she is one of the few play-by-women in wrestling history. She also trained to become a wrestler under the tutiledge of the husband and wife team of James Baker and Danielle Lopez. Accomplishments As a Wrestler *ECCW Record: 4-1-1 *PCW Record: 10-1 *PWW Record: 6-2-1 *Indy Circuit Record: 16-3 *PCW Womens Tag Team Champion (1 time, last, with Danielle Lopez - first ever champion) *PWW Womens Tag Team Champion (1 time, last, with Danielle Lopez - first ever champion) *LPW Womens Tag Team Champion (1 time, current, with Danielle Lopez) *PCW PA Champion (1 time, current - first ever champion) *2010 Non-Wrestling personality of the year *PCW Hall of Famer (Class of 2011) *2011 PWW Tag Team/Stable of the Year as The Black Rose Mafia *2011 PWW Tag Team/Stable of the Year as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies (Nominated) *2011 PWW Feud of the Year (Black Rose Mafia vs Toxic) *2011 PWW Theme Music of the Year ("Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston - Black Rose Mafia Theme) Power Rankings *'PWW Power 10' **Week 1: 4th **Week 2: 7th **Week 3: 5th **Week 4: 6th **Week 5: 3rd **Week 6: 2nd *'Premium Top 20' **Week 1: 2nd **Week 2: 4th **Week 3: 6th **Week 4: 4th **Week 5: 2nd **Week 6: 1st As a Manager *Managed her then boyfriend James Baker to four ECCW World Heavyweight Championships *Managed James Baker to two ECCW Television Championships *Managed James Baker to an ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed James Baker and Phillip Mustang to Two ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed Kevin Styles to an ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed J.T. Banks to an ECCW Television Championship reign In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''The Blackout from Jacksonville (Rolling Cutter)'' **''Florida's Finest (Standing Tornado DDT)'' **''Stylish Execution (Double Knee Facebreaker)'' - adopted from Kevin Styles *'Signature Moves' **Corkscrew 450 Splash **Michinoku Driver II **Rear Naked Choke **Sharpshooter **Spinning Powerbomb *'Other Moves' **Boston Crab **Clothesline **Discus Clothesline **Dropkick **German Suplex **Hurricanrana **Inverted DDT **Inverted Hurricanrana **Reverse STO **Scoop slam **Shining Wizard **Snap Suplex **Spike DDT **Whisper in the Wind *'Entrance Music' **"Hail Mary" by 2Pac (when she accompanied James Baker to the ring) **"Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine (when she accompanied Da Xtreme Dynasty to the ring) **"Glamour Girl" by The Pussycat Dolls (used when she teams with Danielle Lopez) **"Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston (used with The Black Rose Mafia) **'"Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car' (Current - solo theme) **'"I Know You See Me" by Lil' Kim' (used when she teams with Danielle Lopez) *'Wrestlers Managed' **James Baker **Kevin Styles **J.T. Banks **Phillip Mustang **Danielle Lopez **The Black Rose Mafia *'Managers' **Kevin Styles **J.T. Banks **Phillip Mustang **Ashley Rose **Terrell Ryder **Danielle Lopez **James Baker **The Black Rose Mafia *'Nicknames' **The Queen of Da Xtreme Dynasty **The Voice of Generation Xtreme **'The Voice of PCW' **'The Lovable Nerd' Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Inactive wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Characters from Florida Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:2012